The Ring
by lizzydoesntknow12
Summary: Sam gives Kurt a promise ring, but Kurt is too scared to wear it around in public. Oneshot.


There were no cars in the driveway. Sam knocked on the door, no answer. He turned the knob to see that it was unlocked. _Perfect_, he thought. He could hear muffled cries from the upstairs bathroom.

"Kurt?" The house turned silent. The cries had stopped, but Sam knew someone was there. "Kurt?" He called again, this time louder. Sam dropped his jacket to the floor and ran upstairs, stopping at the bathroom door. "Kurt? Kurt, are you in there?" He rapped the door lightly with the edge of his finger.

"Go away," A familiar voice chimed from the other side of the door. Sam sighed of relief.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Unlock the door." He went back to fiddling with the doorknob, it didn't budge. "Please?"

The smaller boy hesitated, but he reached over from his mountain of tissues and turned the little golden lock on the knob. Sam, who'd still been turning the knob whilst leaning on the door, awkwardly stumbled in.

"Oh," He said smoothing his shirt out and looking over to Kurt with a dopey smile. His grin instantly fell when he saw Kurt's present state.

There he was, on the floor, limply hunched over a box of tissues, nose and eyes both puffy and red. Used tissues were scattered around the tiles of the ground.

"Hey.." Sam said, his voice suddenly soft and sympathetic. "What's wrong babe?" He sat down next to the fragile boy and snaked and arm around his waist, gently pulling him closer. "Please tell me.."

Kurt sniffed and whimpered softly, leaning into his boyfriend. The room stayed uncomfortably quiet.

"I want to help you Kurt, come on." Sam muffled into the boy's hair. There was a long pause before Kurt looked up to meet Sam's gaze.

"I'm scared to wear the ring." He looked away quickly. "There, I said it. I'm normally not scared of these kinds of things but this time I am and I," He sniffed again and welled up into another tissue. "I don't know."

It took Sam a moment before he realized what Kurt was referring to. He sighed and sat back against the sink. A few days ago, Sam had given Kurt a promise ring. He supposed that he shouldn't have expected Kurt to feel comfortable wearing it in public, but there was nothing Sam wanted more than to look to Kurt's hand and see his ring on his ring finger. Sam had asked permission first, before he'd bought it, and Kurt had said yes, he would accept it. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings, but Sam felt sort of like he didn't deserve Kurt, that Kurt deserved better than him. Once Kurt had accepted the ring, Sam took it as Kurt was _his_. He was _his_ to wake up to every morning. He was _his_ to ask for advice on which tie to wear. He was _his_ to kiss goodnight and _his_ to comfort and _his_ to do his goofy impressions for. Sam longed for some reassurance that Kurt would be with him forever. He didn't understand that there weren't other guys lining up at the door to be with Kurt. Sam wasn't asking for Kurt as some kind of possession, he wasn't like that, he just wanted to walk around the halls in school, walk down the street and be able to say, "That's _my_ boyfriend, he's wearing _my_ ring. I love him and he's _mine._". It was usually Sam who was insecure about these things. The public displays of affection, that type of thing. Of course he loved Kurt, he loved him more than anything in the world, but it still hurt when Karofsky would shoot him a look from across the hall. The slushies always stung and the words always left a terrible burning feeling in his chest.

"That's okay Kurt," Sam lied. "As long as you've accepted it and you like, have it, you don't have to wear it." His throat tightened at the words coming out of his mouth. Kurt looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. His words said one thing but his eyes told a completely different story.

"You don't want that though," His voice trembled. "I know you don't."

"It doesn't matter what I want, if you're happy then I'm happy." Kurt wanted to believe him, he did. He knew that this entire situation was totally superficial and unnecessary, but he couldn't help how he felt. He took a moment to study Sam's face.

"Can you please tell me how you feel instead of what I want to hear?"

Sam's head snapped up and he looked Kurt in the eyes. Obviously, he's not as good of a liar as he'd guessed. The blonde stood up and wandered around the tiny bathroom before leaning against the wall opposite to Kurt. He looked down straight into the boy's eyes.

"Kurt, I.." Sam sighed and slunk down to the ground, still against the wall. He kept his eyes locked on the ground. "Of course I want you to wear the ring. I mean, that's why I gave it to you, but I'm not gonna die if you.." Sam stopped himself. _Tell him the truth._ "I guess that I kinda feel like," His voice took a subtle tremble. "If you wear it then it's like, an official sign for us going out. That we like… love each other." Sam lifted his gaze to Kurt's eyes which were currently hovering over him. He looked away again. "Yeah I guess it's kinda stupid I jus-"

"It's not stupid at all." Kurt said, Sam looked up. "And you don't need a ring to see that we're in love, Sam. I'm not going anywhere, trust me." For the first time in days, Kurt's face lit up with a smile.

"You have a beautiful smile." Sam mumbled. Kurt laughed a light laugh and stood up, smoothing his pants out.

"Be right back." Kurt hopped out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Hold on!" Kurt said with a teasing tone. When he returned to the bathroom, a velvet red box in hand, he crawled into Sam's lap and handed it to him. "Do the honors?" Sam looked at him, as if waiting for permission or to say, You sure? Kurt nodded his head and with a smile, Sam opened the box and slid the gold ring onto Kurt's delicate finger.

"Nga yawne lu oer."* He kissed the tip of Sam's nose.

"Hey," Sam laughed, "That's my line."

"Sorry."

"Nga yawne lu oer nì'ul."**

And they sat like that until they fell asleep. 

*Nga yawne lu oer: 'I love you' in Na'vi  
>**Nga yawne lu oer nì'ul: 'I love you more' in Na'vi<p>

**ComicCon today, don't get me started. I'm pissed. Ugh. Well AU will help us a bit. I'm probably not going to watch Glee anymore. Too much Klaine. If I do watch, it'll be purely because of Lea and Lea only. I'm going to be updating Letting Go soon.**


End file.
